


charmed, i’m sure

by neilwrites



Series: A Year in Drarry Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord July Drabble ChallengeThe prompt was 'You Have Got to See This' and the challenge was 237 words!





	charmed, i’m sure

“I swear Fred and George put some sort of charm on the map,” Ron says one morning at breakfast.

“How’s that?” Harry mutters, mouth half full.

“It showed you and Malfoy in a broom closet last night.”

Harry chokes on his oatmeal.

“Haz, it’s happened again.”

“What has,” Hermione asks.

“The map said you just came back from the basement.”

Hermione throws a knowing look Harry’s way. “That’s strange.”

“I know, right? I wonder how the charm works though.”

“Charm?”

“Yeah, to make the map go all funny when I read it.”

“Harry,” Hermione says.

Harry bites his tongue. “Yeah, I wonder.”

“Hermione, look at this.” Ron drops down in a seat next to her.

“Lower your voice, Ronald. We’re in the library.”

“Right, sorry. But look, though.”

She sighs, pushes her hair back and looks at  _ that bloody map _ .

“Look!” Ron points at Harry’s and Draco’s name, right next to each other in the -oh Jesus, boys- astronomy tower. “You see it too, right?”

As far as she can tell, she has three options. Confirm, deny, or  _ distract _ . “Have you done your potions essay yet?”

“Oh, fuck.”

“You have got to see this, Harry! You can’t deny it now, it says he’s right here- Oh. Hello.”

They part immediately, but Harry’s hand is still resting on Draco’s neck.

“Hi, Ron.” Draco’s trying so hard not to laugh.

“Map’s not charmed?”

“Map’s not charmed.”

“Right. Carry on.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
